Hanami Hime!
by Scattered.Lies
Summary: Prince/Princess AU. With the Akatsuki threatening the Konoha Empire, Princess Sakura is forced to marry a suitor in three days. With a lost childhood love and secrecy surrounding the throne, can Sakura really trust who her future kings say they are?
1. The Crown in Crisis

**Chapter 1 | The Crown in Crisis**

(A/N: Despite researching nobility ranks, for this story's purposes we are using Emperor to allude to ruling over Konoha plus the other villages and Princess to convey ruling purely over Konoha. Picture art credit to ooODark-ButterflyooO on deviantArt! )

Every soul awoke in a cold sweat that night. The dim moon hung eerily in the sky behind clouds as if it too wish not to bear light on the Konoha Empire. Behind closed doors and within private quarters the three elites of the sacred clans met in secrecy accompanied only by the Emperor's own trusted advisor. They watched in worry as the Empress buckled and wheezed in agony, her entire body burning to the touch. Finally, she awoke with her white eyes completely drained of their usual tender lavender.

The medic was the first to take action, but instead of performing any means of a check for the Empress' vitals she delicately took hold of her hand.

"Please, Empress Hinata," The medic whispered softly, "What did you see?"

"In blood we are all born," The Empress rasped, "In the absence of light we are all consumed". Her vacant eyes receded slowly back into her pale eyelids and at once the practitioner placed her hand on the royal's forehead. A slight emerald glow confirmed what everybody had witnessed.

"She's slipped back into her coma," The medic announced to the small throng of elites around her, "There's no telling when she'll wake up again." There was a shared moment of respectful silence before the physician spoke again:

"Ino, could you connect to the Emperor at all?"

"No," The platinum blonde telepath answered solemnly, "This is the second week now."

The two women then turned to the third person in the room, the Emperor's trusted Advisor. He sighed before speaking:

"I'll say what we're all thinking. Nobody has heard from or been able to reach the Emperor for some time now and his wife's condition hasn't gotten any better. Hinata's visions of blood symbolize the color red as her visions of darkness convey the color black. With that information, there is only one thing we know for certain." He paused, only to sigh under his breath once more.

"The Akatsuki are returning." He concluded.

"Kakashi-san, I feel a unified disturbance throughout the Empire. There are people already making their way to the palace to question the sensation we all felt when the Empress was in distress. This assumption can cause an uproar if leaked to the public." Ino sharply observed.

"Prepare a message to everybody immediately and assure them the tremble they all felt was a sudden fever the Empress has adopted and nothing more. Do not mention our inability to communicate with Naruto and instead inform them he will be returning in the coming weeks.

"Also prepare a separate speech for our Anbu. Alert them to keep careful lookout for any suspicious newcomers entering Konoha's gates." Kakashi commanded.

Ino nodded and pardoned herself from the room. The advisor then shifted his focus onto the medical ninja who still held Hinata's hand in hers.

"As for you, Sakura, you know what this means. It's time. You can't put it off any longer." He sternly asserted.

"I understand," Sakura breathed as she carefully released hold of Hinata's hand.

"The Emperor trusts no one else to lead the people of Konoha. Not even me apparently." Kakashi lightly joked. "We'll have the coronation tomorrow afternoon so you have time to prepare."

Sakura's silence prompted the royal advisor to query her of her thoughts, to which she responded with great hesitance: "Forgive me if this brings about ill memories, but if I am not mistaken the colors red and black can possibly equate to a second forthcoming."

"That prestige has been lost many years ago," Kakashi replied, "You and I are both aware there were no survivors. I'm sorry to say but that possibility simply cannot be."

Sakura reluctantly agreed as her fingers found their way to the surface of her small obsidian necklace hidden underneath her robes. "Yes, I suppose so. I bid you a restful night, Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm your _advisor_ now, Princess Haruno." Kakashi light heartedly corrected.

Far from the Land of Fire hid a dark cavern dimly illuminated by nothing more than moonlight seeping from ceiling cracks. A cluster of thieves, crooks, and expelled ninjas gathered around two men in the center, both sitting cross legged from each other.

"You felt it, didn't you Sasuke?" One man grinned at the other. "The Empress' sight has reached even here."

The one named Sasuke only stared back in callous silence.

"Her husband draws nearer to our location. It seems he's cut all mental communication from his messenger in an effort to protect them. How sweet." The talkative man mocked as his surrounding men joined in with heavy chuckles. Still Sasuke bared no reaction.

"My son you were always painfully quiet. Even when you came into this Earth you didn't make one little peep. The doctor thought there must be something medically wrong with your lungs but really you save your words and your cries for the moments that matter. Moments such as when we finally seize the throne." The sickly grey skinned man licked his lips in desire.

The crowd chimed with cheers echoing with approval. A slight rise of the hand by Sasuke's father silenced them once more.

"Now, Sasuke, I want you to use those words of yours. Recite to everybody how we're going to capture the crown again?" The man ordered.

"With the Emperor and Empress away Konoha must now appoint a new leader. By thorough research it is confirmed the leader will be a young female friend close to the royalty but due to the nature of the politics within the Five Great Shinobi Countries her power will be greatly limited if she does not choose a ruling partner.

"One of our own will assume position of this ruling partner by tricking the new Princess. Once in power we will kill her and the other elites from the inside out and become the new line of prestige." Sasuke detailed. The audience once again applauded but was quickly hushed.

"That's right, my boy. You make me so proud to be your dad, you know that?" The man inspirited. "And that's exactly why you're going to be our crown prince."

The atmosphere shifted as Sasuke stared at his father in disbelief as everybody remained expressionless. "What?" He sharply inquired, "You've trained me brutally for years, only to become somebody's escort?"

"Nonsense," His father's tone seared with a similar bitterness, "I trained you to be a great conqueror. Once you obtain title as King and kill off all the others, the title will be transferred to me as your father. Then after my death you will become King and your son after you will become King after your death. The Princess falling for you is crucial to our plans in order to allow this plan to come into fruition. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sasuke disdainfully obeyed.

"Besides! You're so damn good looking, my boy! Did you really think these other guys could pull it off with their ugly mugs?" The man boomed with laughter and the crowd of spectators soon followed.

"The Princess will only be given three days to choose a partner," The man continued, "So we must move now while the village sleeps. Me and the pack will stay some distance behind to go undetected so you'll be completely alone in Konoha, but I'm sure you've taken a liking to being alone. This role was made for you son." The father assured, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Remember, we're not the bad guys here. The Akatsuki aim to make the world a better place for all! Never lose sight of your family- all of you!" He announced in conclusion. The group agreed in unison, slowly exited the cavern, and moved forward into the new world.


	2. Petty Politics

**Chapter 2 | Petty Politics**

"I'm sorry Princess Haruno, but this Summit simply cannot excuse the absence of a ruling partner despite the situation at hand. As leaders, it is important we always follow the strict guidelines of our laws. Crises cannot be a justification for rule bending." King Onoki of Iwagakure, the Hidden Stone Village, declared.

"I understand your reasoning, King Onoki, but the laws state the basis of ruling partners is to assure a balance is made within the Empire. My family is not born in the medical prestige yet I obtained the title through hard work and perseverance. Can it not be argued that my balance is a result from my pesant upbringing and noble assimilation?" Sakura challenged, careful to articulate each word with cutting precision.

"It is more than your experiences that require balance, Princess Haruno," King Onoki clarified. "It is your temperament. What my Queen provides to me is both a mental and emotional equilibrium- something that cannot be established with one soul."

Sakura felt her muscles contract as she refrained from showing any physical signs of disagreement. Instead she disputed, "I am only nineteen years old. The joining of ruling partners is a marriage meant to last a lifetime by law. How am I to decide a soulmate within the confines of a three day period?"

King Onoki looked to his peers. The council consisting of the eight lords and ladies of the surrounding countries nodded in unison without word. He then dared to pierce the princess' concern with a conservative glare.

"Then we suggest you start looking now. Motion to adjourn this Summit meeting," King Onoki proposed, followed by a majority approval. One by one the leaders left the grand meeting room, finally leaving Sakura alone with her royal advisor. As soon as the door closed shut, Sakura wilted in her seat, defeated.

"The Akatsuki are plotting something against the Empire and that damned old man wants to dictate my love life," The distraught princess bitterly murmured.

"Princess Haruno, please keep in mind the laws were written for older adults in this position. Even Emperor Naruto felt strain in deciding his lifetime partner," Kakashi affirmed.

"Emperor Naruto and Empress Hinata were in love before they realized it," Sakura scoffed, "I haven't felt such an intimate connection with another human being since…" Her words trailed off as she subconsciously clutched onto an obsidian jewel necklace hanging below her clavicle.

"Since…?" The royal advisor echoed, his eyes trailing to the object pressed in her fingertips.

"Princess, where did you get that necklace?" He asked almost immediately, "I've never seen you wear that."

Sakura quickly regained her composure. "...Please don't tell anybody this, Kakashi-sensei, but there was-"

A sudden knock at the door ceased the completion of the princess' explanation. Upon approval the sapphire pupiled communicator entered the grand meeting room and bowed respectfully to greet the two.

"Princess Haruno, suitors outside the palace walls are requesting your immediate presence. The three days begin tomorrow morning and I wouldn't advise any delaying of this matter as there is quite a crowd gathering." She informed.

"Yes, Ino is right. I wouldn't be surprised if all of Konoha's eligible bachelors were waiting to meet you, Princess Haruno." Kakashi agreed.

"Can you two please stop calling me that?" Sakura sighed, "I understand that now I've been crowned I must uphold a certain image of myself but with the Emperor and Empress gone I would really appreciate if you two treated me the same as you did before."

"Of course, billboard brow," Ino smirked, poking at her best friend's forehead.

"That's not funny," Sakura retorted, her lips widening into a smile, "Okay, maybe it is… Thank you, pig." She teased.

"Well, if my services are no longer required, I'll be taking my leave now," Kakashi announced as he gradually made his way to the exit.

"Not so fast, royal advisor," Sakura called, stopping the silver haired teacher in his tracks, "We may be on casual speaking terms but there's still a huge sea of suitors we need to get through."

"We?" Kakashi echoed, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, _**we**_ ," Ino chimed in, linking arms with Kakashi, "As in, you and I are going to help Sakura-chan filter through all those boys and narrow it down to only two choices by early evening _ **.**_ "

"Are you kidding me?" Kakashi groaned, regretting his choice not to escape faster, "There's bound to be over a hundred villagers."

"Don't worry sensei, Sakura-chan is only looking for one." Ino grinned, winking at her best friend who had subconsciously clutched on her necklace once more. The princess smiled, fully understanding Ino's plot.

"Meanwhile, go get some sleep or something forehead! Mr. Old Guy and I will take it from here," Ino reassured as she watched Sakura thankfully retire to her quarters.

A few hours had lapsed and the sovereign duo performed as promised by eliminating the bulk of the awaiting suitors. Much to Kakashi's silent curiosity Ino had filtered through the horde of young men by strange details such as the color of their eyes, hair, and skin color. She had also sent away much of the natural citizens of the village, leaving two pale outsiders decorated in contrasting ebony garments. The first, a man with short and straight black hair, sat outside the grand meeting room in unmistakable Anbu court uniform. The glittering embellishments on his chest clearly established a sense of high ranking; however, this seemed to not faze his competitor dressed in a mundane hakama. Still discussing the details of the two within the meeting room behind closed doors, Kakashi felt the need to satiate his curiosity in Ino's careful selection.

"I was sure you'd select the Lee boy over the commoner," Kakashi mentioned, closely watching Ino's reaction, "He seemed a much better fit for the princess with his jubilant personality and ambition."

"His skin is much too fair," Ino simply replied without much of a second thought. This further perplexed the advisor.

"With all due respect, I don't believe the hue of skin is a feature Sakura-chan is especially picky about. I'm sure she would much rather perform a warm heart," Kakashi attempted to reason. Ino shifted focus from the biographical scrolls of the suitors to meet Kakashi's confused expression.

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me," Ino stated with the slightest ounce of acid.

Remembering at once the princess' necklace, Kakashi grew serious. "Every form of information is imperative to my knowledge as I must advise Sakura-chan based on the Empire's needs as well as her own morals. No secrecy should be kept from me." He countered. Ino sighed.

"When Sakura-chan was little, she was constantly bullied by the other children for the size of her forehead. Normally I would come to her rescue but one day I was helping my family's flower shop when a group of slightly older boys chased Sakura to the outskirts of the village. They wielded kunai and threatened to write 'loser' on her brow. She wasn't very strong back then and they finally pinned her in a meadow when another young boy appeared.

"He picked off the bullies one by one until they ran back to the village terrified, and for good reason. When the boy finally reached Sakura he was… something else. He had concrete wings and purple skin. But this didn't matter to her because she saw him as her hero and being the carefree girl she is, the first thing she did was hug him.

"Somehow his physical appearance started changing. His true skin was like moonlight and both his hair and eyes were jet black. Not quite understanding the real severity of what she witnessed, Sakura showed him nothing but gratitude and compassion. He pushed her away at first but the next day she found him at the same meadow, almost as if he was waiting for her. Soon she started coming to the meadow every day to see him and they would talk or play together." Ino retold.

Having remained patiently silent, Kakashi asked all he could: "What happened to him?"

"The last time she saw him was the day before the original royal family was slain. He had brought with him the same necklace you've seen hang around her neck and told her it was from his mother. In exchange Sakura plucked a daffodil from the meadow and she watched as he left with it, bidding the same farewell without mention of him ever disappearing. She never even learned his name, but after their untimely execution, she's convinced he had to be a member of none other than the sacred Uchiha clan."

An uneasy silence rested between the two as Kakashi allowed the story to resonate within him. Finally he spoke:

"Do you honestly believe one of those two men could be the lost heir to the throne?" He asked solemnly. Ino once more gazed over the scrolls detailing into the suitors' lives.

"Essentially they're both orphans without a real lineage and they match Sakura's description. By doing this I'm giving her a chance at the love she's always wanted, but realistically… I don't know." Ino continued after another slight pause between them, "Kakashi-sensei, you must not tell another soul of what I've just told you. We cannot have suitors claiming to be Sakura's lost love, especially if that means introducing the original prestige. The political climate at this moment should be geared towards protecting the Empire against the Akatsuki," She warned.

"I understand," He agreed.

"Well," Ino sighed, closing the scrolls, "I'll notify Sakura that we've narrowed the suitors down to two choices. For now, let's get these boys ready to meet our princess."

Kakashi opened the door to the grand meeting room and newly surveyed the gentlemen waiting outside. "Sir Sai and Sir Sasuke," He announced as he silently studied the two, "Please follow me to the foyer."


	3. First Impressions

**Chapter 3 | First Impressions**

At once the foyer of the palace had been cleared of all royal workers for the sole purpose of Princess Sakura's first appearance in front of her suitors. The princess' royal advisor Kakashi Hatake lead the gentlemen to the base of the stairs where he informed them he would momentarily depart to check on the wellness of her highness. With his shadow disappearing from vision the man adorned in Anbu court uniform turned to his adversary with a perfect smile.

"Sir Sasuke, I presume?" He asked with an extension of his hand. The other man chose not to shake it and instead grunted. Not startled by his cold temperament at all, the uniformed gentleman continued:

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Sai of the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad for Konoha. Where do you hail, Sir Sasuke?"

"Amegakure," Sasuke replied without hesitance. This caused Sai to stare at him curiously as Amegakure is a notorious battleground between the shinobi countries, a war scene he was very much accustomed to due to the nature of his work.

Before Sai could comment Kakashi appeared within view once more and proceeded down the steps with the royal communicator, Ino Yamanaka, trailing behind him. Once on ground level Kakashi stood at the base of the staircase as Ino stopped directly in front of the two men.

"Listen you two," She harshly whispered, "I may be royal communicator and all but who you're about to see is my best friend. If either of you break her heart I'll break your face." She scanned their expressions, only to find Sasuke completely unnerved.

Annoyed at this sight she added, "I mean it duck butt", before standing parallel to Kakashi at the other side of the staircase.

"Introducing, Princess Haruno of Konoha." Kakashi announced loudly.

The room grew silent as faint footsteps slowly echoed closer and closer. The princess stepped into full view adorning a red and white junihitoe embroidered with gold lace and pink layers. Her blush locks were held tightly in an upwards bun with a comb and red flowers accompanied by her gold tiara. As she descended downwards her heavy layers of silk became illuminated as the surrounding lights reflected off her. Despite this ethereal glow each spectator became truly captivated by the princess' warm yet delicate face. She was naturally beaming with her cheeks warming to a shade that complimented her features.

 _Don't fucking fall,_ Inner Sakura nervously boomed, _Fall and it's over for you._

Smiling at the sight of her beauty, Sai briefly glanced over at Sasuke, curious of his reaction. To his surprise, Sasuke's seemingly frozen manner had somewhat thawed. No, he was not smiling or smoldered by the sight of the rose haired elite and yet... his eyes were locked on her as if entranced. There was something about Sasuke's slight shift in hard demeanor that caused Sai to frown.

The princess successfully arrived at ground level and stood in front of her suitors with slight unease. Determined to remain composed, Sakura held in her core and turned to her trusted communicator for proper introductions.

"Your royal highness, I present to you Sir Sai and Sir Sasuke." Ino proclaimed.

"It is truly an honor Princess Haruno," Sai greeted with a deep bow. Sakura thanked him and then turned to Sasuke. She carefully studied his face and felt an eerie sensation rise within her. His expression had once again cooled to ice but she could feel a warmth about him.

"Your highness," Sasuke greeted as he bowed. Sakura quickly detected the differences in character between the two and had already begun forming her analysis. It was then that Sasuke took her hand oh so delicately and lightly kissed it, causing the Haruno to blush deep from the unexpected motion by such a handsome suitor. She thanked him as well.

"Sir Sai has made arrangements with you outside the palace walls until eight," Ino informed, "You will then meet Sir Sasuke in the garden until midnight. I will now remind everybody present that this is the only opportunity to make a lasting impression on the Princess as her limit is very restricted. She will choose only one of you to continue by tomorrow afternoon. Are there any concerns?"

"Not at all," Sai smiled. The room soon emptied.

The moon had now ascended prominently over the Konoha Empire, casting a rich light over the palace. It was ten minutes until eight and Sakura excitedly burst into her own private quarters where she found her best friend waiting.

"How was the date?" Ino asked impatiently with a shared sense of elation.

"Oh Ino-chan it was amazing! He took me to the local market and we had such a grand time! Sai's so attentive and charming and kind. His work in the Anbu really made me feel safe and warm too." Sakura bursted, unable to contain her beaming radiance.

"Do you think he could be…? Ino asked hesitantly.

"That's the best part, Ino-chan! When we were at the market there were a group of children teasing this small boy about his birthmark and he went right up to them and protected the small boy. It was like watching a dream…" Sakura answered sighing happily.

"I'm happy for you Sakura-chan, but you still need to meet with Sir Sasuke as well. He's waiting for you as we speak!" Ino reminded. Obeying immediately Sakura thanked her communicator and frantically made her way to the garden.

The air had turned cold. Despite her thick layers of silk robes the blossom haired princess felt the drop in temperature immediately. Although bathed in bright moonlight the garden's quietude overcast an ill feeling of loneliness. At once Sakura felt the need to keep her guard as she continued down the stone walkway in search of her suitor. Once she reached the deepest section of the garden the princess stopped dead in her tracks. She swiftly turned behind her, clenching an unknown mass with a tight grip.

"Who are you?" She questioned severely, raising the mass to the exposure of the moonlight.

It was none other than the callous man she had met in the foyer before. She apologized and let go of his hakama, silently wondering why he had chosen to sneak up on her in a dense area. Instead of explaining himself he simply took her hand and led her to a fountain hidden under the shade of strong trees. Although slightly perplexed by his unromantic gestures, Sakura followed and refrained herself from speaking until they settled down on the fountain's edge.

Once seated an uncomfortable quietness settled between them. Oddly enough the suitor was turned slightly away from the princess and even seemed to refuse to make eye contact with her. Sakura couldn't decipher whether he was condescendingly arrogant or just plain awkward, so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Let's play twenty questions." Sakura boldly stated, finally breaking the silence.

Without movement the man informed her he had never played before. "It's easy," Sakura explained, "We just take turns asking each other questions to try to get to know each other better. We each get ten questions to ask the other person."

"As you wish, your royal highness," Sasuke blankly replied. Sakura's brows furrowed, slightly annoyed at his apathy. Nevertheless, she persisted.

"I'll start it off easy. One, where are you from?" The princess asked.

"Amegakure," Sasuke answered. Sakura waited for any type of elaboration but quickly realized she would not receive one. She knew she would have to start asking him more complex questions.

"It's your turn to ask me something," Sakura added.

In truth Sasuke cared very little about the princess or her past. His father's expectation that he'd be able to quickly swoon a woman off her feet was a mockery to his extensive training in several sacred ninjutsu techniques. Nevertheless, he persisted.

"What is your greatest strength?" He questioned, causing Sakura to smile.

"My heart," Sakura answered warmly. Sasuke was careful not to be caught rolling his eyes.

"What is your greatest weakness?" Sakura asked in retaliation.

"I have none," Sasuke responded. Sakura was careful not to be caught rolling her eyes. She internally declared this date as a disaster in comparison to the time she spent with Sai.

"What is your relation to the Emperor?" Sasuke queried, his genuine curiosity escaping him for a brief moment. He truly wondered how such a young and fragile girl could claim throne so easily as opposed to his strong and powerful tribe.

Slightly startled, the princess hesitated before answering truthfully: "I'm actually just the Emperor's designated medical ninja. I wasn't born under the Uchiha prestige… nobody is anymore." This piqued Sasuke's curiosity further and for the first time he faced her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sakura grew suspicious of his sudden interest into the politics of the crown, but after quick rationalizing she caught herself.

"That's right- you're not from here. I'm sorry, I'm use to everybody being aware of Konoha's history." Sasuke's silence prompted her to elaborate.

"The Uchiha clan is a lost family line that traditionally served as the Shinobi Countries' Emperor and Empress. When I was a little girl they were murdered silently in their sleep by an awful gang of criminals," Sakura explained, her fingers grasping onto her necklace, "Since then the Emperor has been chosen by elite selection of the villagers."

"I've never heard of the Uchihas..." Sasuke admitted, "Were the criminals ever caught?"

"Most of them, yes. They were sentenced to public execution but it is said their commanding officer fled into the shadows. It's been peaceful ever since but I still hold a deep resentment for them. And so help me God if they ever return, I'll kill them myself." Sakura's now icy temper seemed to unnerve even her once indifferent suitor. He liked that about her and unknowingly, he smiled.

For the next few hours the two became immersed in a prolonged game of twenty questions. To Sakura's delight Sasuke had slowly opened up to her and she took great pleasure in hearing of his personal stories and opinions on random topics. As the night grew darker she felt the eerie sensation within her lighten and instead replaced by a strange nostalgic warmth. She even dared to secretly admit that she was enjoying her time more with Sasuke than his competitor.

"What was your childhood like?" Sakura asked, her legs now crossed in her lap. Sasuke too sat a small distance from her in the same position relaxed.

"I don't recall much memories before my trainings with my father," Sasuke confessed, "I mostly remember the constant rain of the city. It's all I'd ever hear."

"Do you remember if you were ever bullied?" The Haruno questioned.

"No," He answered, "Were you?"

"Yes," She replied with a bittersweet smile, "My classmates would bully me because of the size of my forehead."

Sasuke placed two fingers on her brow. "Don't worry," He assured, "This only attests to your vast knowledge and nothing more." Sakura blushed deeply.

"Can I ask you something?" She wondered.

"You already have been asking me quite a few things," He teased.

"If you saw a group of kids bullying another smaller kid, what would you do?" Sasuke answered without hesitance.

"Let them."

This shocked the princess as she had anticipated the exact opposite. "You would…?" Her words trailed.

"Yes. People only grow through suffering. If I were to help the smaller kid out, how would they learn to stand up for themselves? They'd constantly rely on a third party to help them." He explained bluntly.

"That's not true," Sakura stammered.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Sasuke provoked.

"Fight me." Sakura demanded.

"What?"

" _Fight me._ " Sakura repeated, smiling, "Unless you need to rely on a third party to help you out."

"Okay, Princess, but you asked for it." Sasuke chuckled as he allowed her to lead him out of the garden.

Remotely located away from the palace was a training ground commonly used for novice ninjas. The moon was at its zenith and appropriately drenched the area in dim light. Having changed out of her formal attire, Sakura now stood before Sasuke in her classic red top and pink skirt garments so that she could freely move around. Sasuke also changed out of his hakama into a sleeveless dark grey shirt and navy pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Princess?" Sasuke asked, tilting her chin upwards in a condescending gesture.

"Call me Princess one more time and I won't show mercy." Sakura replied with a determined grin. Sasuke lowered his head so that his mouth was directly beside her ear.

" _Princess_ ," He whispered.

As promised, the fierce kunoichi landed the first blow on Sasuke's chest, forcing him to slide outwards. Almost instantaneously he recovered and after quickly signing at a blinding speed, Sasuke breathed a roaring fire jutsu directly at the young princess. Appearing behind him, Sakura aimed another powerful strike at the raven haired ninja's back, only for him to counter with a similar force. The two engaged in an intense repetitive hand to hand combat, successfully blocking each other's blows until Sasuke finally gained the upper hand and sent the Haruno skidding across the grass.

Landing on her feet, Sakura watched as Sasuke quickly approached her with lightning charged weaponry. She instinctively activated her chakra control and focused it on her fists, producing a bright green glow. Sasuke aimed several kunai at the princess, spreading his lightning release and causing a blinding blue and white light once they reached their point of impact. Unsure on whether his attack landed, Sasuke paused for a split second for the light to fade as Sakura materialized above him and struck his chest once again with the overwhelming release of her chakra in a devastating final blow. Now sunken into the ground Sasuke watched as Sakura frantically approached him with a troubled look.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized profusely, "I got a little carried away!"

Sasuke remained silent as he began to take in all that had happened. He was once again fixated on her as if entranced, the same feeling he found himself in when she first appeared. He gazed over the dirt scratch marks on her body but froze as he looked over her face. Her large emerald eyes were starting to swell as she quickly placed her glowing hands over his chest. His physical pain had receded yet he simply refused to move. Strangely enough he felt himself wanting to remain there with her in that moment, just as they were. His eyes then caught glimpse of a small sparkling object hanging from Sakura's neck. A surge of distant reverie filled his mind. It was almost as if he felt something from his past calling to him but he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry!" Sakura repeated. Her voice seethed into him like melting lava. What was it about her voice that evoked such emotion from within him?

"What in the _**HELL**_ happened here?!" Ino demanded, running onto the scene with Kakashi.

Sakura briskly explained the situation at hand as Kakashi pulled Sasuke out from the dirt. The princess then positioned herself to support his side and although he could walk entirely on his own, Sasuke said not a word as the four exited the training grounds.

From afar a ninja dressed in dark clothing placed their binoculars down from their mask.

"Well done, Sasuke." The male voice calmly stated before disappearing into the night.


	4. Homecoming

**Chapter 4 | Homecoming**

Sasuke awoke to the sun's rays reaching across his face. It was the first time in years that he had dreamt vividly, yet as the minutes passed he found himself unable to recollect its events. Feeling a presence in the room Sasuke slowly rose from the confines of his blankets and was promptly greeted by the royal advisor. There was something strange about him, but perhaps it was nothing more than his appearance. The advisor always kept a mask covering a majority of his face and his headband concealed one eye. Despite his suspicions Sasuke did as instructed and reported to the parlor once he got dressed.

Sai was already seated when Sasuke arrived. The room was lavished with several exquisite furnishings yet the two men's only presence cultivated a foreboding atmosphere. "Good morning, Sir Sasuke." The pale skinned elite acknowledged.

"Morning," Sasuke uttered as he took a seat as well.

"My! Chummy this morning aren't we?" Sai observed, obviously mocking the presence of Sasuke's response. "I was sure all you were going to do was grunt." His opponent chose not to reply, yet Sai continued with the conversation.

"How was your night with Princess Haruno?" He inquired, reaching for a cup of hot tea from the table. Sasuke remained silent and only provided Sai with an annoyed stare.

"You're not hurt that bad, are you?" Sai teased, "It really must be embarrassing to have suffered such a blow from a young girl." This statement caused Sasuke to pay real attention.

"You were watching," Sasuke realized, "Isn't it a little low to get off on another guy's date?"

Sai laughed. "May the better ninja win," He declared, raising his tea ever so slightly.

Ino soon stepped into the room dressed in a complimenting plum kimono. "It is with my deepest apologies that I inform you of the princess' inability to make her decision today," She began, "She would very much appreciate if you two allowed her the time."

"Of course," Sai agreed with his usual simple smile.

"That being said, Sir Sasuke, the princess is requesting for your presence in her quarters. She feels ill about last night's events and would like to apologize." The Yamanaka notified.

Sasuke rose from his seat and promptly followed the communicator to the exit, but briefly he looked back at the smiling Anbu officer and for good measure, stuck out his tongue.

Before entering Sakura's room, Ino paused and turned behind her to face Sasuke.

"I'm sorry about threatening to kill you last time," She confessed, "I wasn't expecting the princess to almost commit a murder." Sasuke nodded understandingly as Ino leaned in closer.

"So now you know that if you break that girl's heart then she's fully capable of doing the ass whooping herself." She harshly whispered, her remorse having completely disappeared. Ino then knocked on the door and upon approval held it open long enough for only Sasuke to enter.

The princess was seated at her desk clad in a red qipao with her hair freely reaching past her shoulders. She had several scrolls stacked and scattered on the table top and once the raven haired ninja walked in she closed the text she had been reading. Sasuke sat across from her shortly after bowing respectfully.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked smiling sweetly.

"Fine," Sasuke answered, still slightly sour of Sai's earlier remark.

"I take it that means you regret your statement from last night?" Sakura teased lightly. Sasuke would have found it annoying if not for the warmth her aura instilled. He couldn't help but grin.

"I let you win," He retorted and wanting to switch topics he quickly followed up, "What are you studying?"

"Just some historical Konoha texts," Sakura replied, "I actually wanted to show you this." She exchanged the scroll in front of her for another one and spread it open so that the contents would face him.

"This scroll details into the lost Uchiha clan," The princess explained and pointed at their white and red symbol, "Everybody in Konoha recognizes this mark and I thought you'd want to see it too."

Naturally Sasuke's eyes traveled to the painting at Sakura's fingertip and at once he felt a shiver run throughout his body. Suddenly recurring images from a past he didn't recognize displayed in his mind as his body temperature spiked rapidly. Unable to control his body he shuddered and fell from his chair. An alarmed princess immediately rose and came to his aide. Just by a touch of his clothes she could feel his body burning from within and hurriedly helped him onto her bed.

"Please excuse this," She breathed as she climbed on top of him and tore open his hakama. Placing her now activated healing hands over him Sakura examined his vitals but found no physiological cause of his symptoms. With his muscles shifting out of his control, Sasuke's knee bent upwardly to his chest, causing the Haruno to lose balance and land on him hard.

Though the color of her cheeks deepened Sakura remained wildly focus on the suitor's health; however, as she tried to bring herself back up he wrapped his arms around her. With her face buried into his chest the Haruno felt his skin gradually lower in temperature until it was back to normal.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura quietly murmured. Sasuke didn't respond. Again she called to him. Still nothing. The princess shot up to look at his face, worried that he had lost consciousness but he hadn't. His ebony eyes smoldered her as he lifted his hand to caress her wet cheek. Every bone in Sasuke's body called out to him in rebellion. All his life he had been taught the importance of apathy, especially in high profile missions where emotional attachment would only be a detriment. Yet as he gazed on Sakura's face once more and locked onto her glowing jade pupils that were wet with tears, Sasuke felt at peace. He slowly pulled her closer and their lips locked in a kiss.

The door swung open. Two royal guards followed by Sai, Ino, and Kakashi hurriedly entered the room. Flustered and startled Sakura immediately stood on her feet and demanded the reason behind their unannounced intrusion.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, Princess Haruno," Sai pardoned, "But we must reprimand Sasuke immediately."

"On what grounds?" Sakura demanded. Sai brought forth a peculiar black cloak and raised it into the sunlight casted by the windows. Once unfolded the dark cloth revealed none other than a pattern of repeating dark red clouds outlined in white.

"Akatsuki…" Sakura murmured.

"We found this in his belongings," Sai explained. Sakura turned to her trusted colleagues.

"It's true, Princess Haruno… We were present during the search." Ino sullenly confirmed.

"That's not mine." Sasuke argued sternly.

"Then what is it doing in your possession?" Sai questioned.

"I don't know." Sasuke countered sharply. Although it was true he was part of the Akatsuki he would never have been so idiotic to pack the cloak with him. Sasuke tensely glared at the man clothed in Anbu court uniform and quickly deduced he had been framed. In this situation he knew he could fight off the guards and escape but that would only worsen his guilty appearance.

"Do as you must," Sasuke growled, "But I'm innocent." The royal guards took hold of the accused as Sakura sorrowfully watched them take him away.

The dungeon underneath the palace was as wintry and dismal as the cave in which Sasuke had spent most of his life. Once the sentries locked his cell he internally cursed himself for letting his guard fall so low. Sasuke had mistakenly disregarded Sai as a genuine threat to his own evil plot as it was clear now that the Anbu officer held his own concealed agenda. The prisoner raced through his recent memories to look over each encounter with Sai in an effort to locate any indicator of his true intentions. Only one statement stood out.

" _May the better ninja win."_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he analyzed Sai's diction. If the shinobi truly held a romantic interest in the princess, shouldn't he have used the word "man"? After all their competition was a test of emotions and not aptitude. Sasuke's theories came to a stop as a dark shadow approached the door to his cell.

"Hello Sasuke," The royal advisor greeted, "The princess has sent me here to question you. I thought you'd prefer if Sir Sai wasn't present as you two seem to butt heads."

"The cloak isn't mine," Sasuke asserted, "I don't know how it got there but I have an idea."

"Oh? Let me hear it." The masked man insisted.

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me." Sasuke retorted sourly.

"I've heard that one before," Kakashi lightly laughed. He grew serious once more, "I'm the princess' royal advisor, kid. Anything that would even spark a chance of you being proved innocent would be relayed to her on my behalf so it's in your best interest to tell me."

Reluctantly Sasuke complied. "I think I was framed by the person who put me here."

"And why would you think an Anbu captain would do that?" Kakashi asked, fairly amused.

"He doesn't seem to be genuinely interested in courting the princess." Sasuke admitted.

"And you are?"

This remark from the advisor vexed Sasuke. He said nothing in return.

"Let me ask you something kid," Kakashi said as he moved closer to the cell, "What made you come to the palace in the first place? The princess tells me you're from Amagakure so how would you know what she even looked like? Are you only here to trick her into giving you a place in nobility after living a life of destruction and poverty?" Sasuke glared at him, completely mute.

"What about this?" Kakashi asked, pulling out a large cloth bearing the Uchiha symbol.

Sasuke felt another paralyzing shiver run through him. The stinging symptoms he had felt earlier in Sakura's presence returned but instead his anger intensified.

"Get that away from me," Sasuke hissed as his rise in body temperature caused him to sweat.

"Sakura told me how you reacted to this symbol," Kakashi confessed, "Sure people are saddened by the history but no one has ever been traumatized so greatly just by the sight of it… Unless of course if you were there."

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked, "Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you!"

"Everybody knows that there were no survivors of the massacre," Kakashi continued, "Everybody but a few elites like me who know there was just one." Enraged and strained by the pain hammering in his body, Sasuke struggled to advance towards the cell door. He collapsed by the restriction of his muscles but still continued to desperately reach Kakashi out of retaliation.

"You must have been still asleep when they came," Kakashi said, "And when they slit your mother's throat you probably screamed."

"I am not a fucking Uchiha!" Sasuke shouted in agony, still struggling to move.

"Your father couldn't save her but maybe you could. You managed to hold off so many assassins that after they finished killing everybody else they decided to keep you and raise you like one of their own. You don't even remember your mother do you?" Kakashi asked. Finally Sasuke made his way close enough so that the only thing between him and the advisor were the cold stainless bars. Kakashi allowed Sasuke to rise until they were eye level with each other.

"My mother…" Sasuke breathed hoarsely, "...died when she gave birth to me."

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi challenged, slipping out another object out of his pocket, "Then what's this?"

The sight of the obsidian necklace that Sakura always kept on her dangled in Kakashi's grasp. The memories of his past came flooding into Sasuke's mind at a blinding rate. He could see and feel everything that he had forgotten: His real father, not the man who had trained him all those years. His real mother, a sweet and timid woman to which the necklace originally belonged to. His brother and the rest of his clan members- all living in the palace peacefully until that fateful night fell.

Sakura. He saw Sakura as well.

Sasuke's sharingan awakened and stared deeply into the onyx pupil of Kakashi who stared at him with the same graveness. The copy ninja then lifted the side of his headband, revealing his own red and black eye. Sasuke collapsed, the ringing epiphany of his forged childhood forcing him to lose consciousness. Covering his sharingan once more, Kakashi bowed solemnly before leaving.

"Welcome home, Sasuke Uchiha."


	5. In Darkness We Are Consumed

**Chapter 5 | In Darkness We Are Consumed**

Sai sat peacefully at his desk with nothing more than a small paintbrush and paper scroll. He had been doodling for some time now as he patiently awaited for the official word on his engagement to the princess. Night had fallen over the palace and all had been quiet. With the completion of another brush stroke, Sai's painting of a snake immersed with life. He watched as it quietly slithered around the room and became alarmed when the lights in his room went out. He quickly clicked them back on and there in the center of his floor stood his ink snake comfortably wrapped around the shoulders of Sasuke.

"I'm not surprised that you broke free from the dungeon," Sai commented unbothered, "But it only extends the period of your sentencing. That is if the princess decides not to execute you."

"Why did you place that cloak in my dresser?" Sasuke interrogated, "Did you sense that you were going to lose?"

Sai smiled as he always did and proceeded with starting a new painting. "What do you mean?" He asked as he painted, "Everybody watched me pull it from your wardrobe."

"Cut the shit Sai," Sasuke snarled, "We both know you planted that cloak because you were jealous of the princess' infatuation with me."

Sai looked up at the snake charmer with a blank expression. "I can't say I care for whom the princess favors, let alone her feelings."

Sasuke scoffed. "You Anbu and your lack of empathy sicken me."

"Quite the contrary, Sir Sasuke, but empathy is exactly what helped me lock you up." Sai protested.

"Yeah right. I know your training is rooted in the dismissal of emotions," Sasuke countered, "It's how your group carries out even the highest profiled cases. You have no attachments to anyone or anything."

The covert operative's lips curled up once more. "You're exactly right. Which is why it's much easier to play with other people's emotions. But even that requires a sense of empathy, something that you claim I do not possess."

"Like how you played with Sakura's," Sasuke presumed.

"Yes and what an easy task that has been. All it took was mimicking what the Yamanaka girl had revealed to the royal advisor on our first day. But I assume you didn't use your abilities to listen to their private conversation, did you?" Sai questioned rhetorically. Sasuke's silence beckoned Sai to explain.

"Apparently the princess had a childhood love. One who saved her like a damsel in distress but was taken away through mysterious circumstances. I used that information to forge a similar situation on our first date by paying off some village kids. Their acting was almost as good as mine," Sai described, "And when the princess informed you of her hatred for the Akatsuki on the second date I manipulated her anger so that it would be projected onto you."

"But the princess never mentioned the Akatsuki by name," Sasuke countered.

"It was easy to deduce, especially considering that my team has been assigned to specifically look out for them recently." Sai admitted.

"If you don't care for her why did you send me away? What do you have to gain from marrying her?" Sasuke demanded.

"I only do what I am told as an Anbu operative," Sai confessed, "My leader ordered me on this mission and thanks to you I am just about to complete it."

"No Sai, thank you." Sasuke grinned triumphantly.

"For what?" Sai asked, puzzled by his adversary's sudden demeanor.

"For confessing to your crimes," Sakura announced as she loudly entered the room followed by Ino and several of her royal guards.

"What?" Sai asked in disbelief as the guards secured him.

"Nice acting old man," Ino complimented towards Sasuke with a proud smirk.

"N-no.. it can't be…" Sai stammered as he watched the 'Sasuke' standing before him disappear with a cloud of smoke.

"Master copy ninja at your service." Kakashi beamed as he emerged from the vapor. "Guess I'll be interrogating Danzo next."

"Who will you impersonate this time?" Ino asked.

"I'll just go as myself," Kakashi decided, "I know him personally." He made sure to eye the translucent skinned officer as he was escorted out of the room.

Despite her years serving in the palace it was Sakura's first time entering the dungeon. Usually it was dangerous for the royal leader to wander the pitch black depths of the prison alone but she felt secure even in the biting cold air. Finally she reached Sasuke's cell and found him still unconscious. Seating herself outside the door she patiently waited until he aroused.

She was the first thing he saw when he awakened. He could tell by the redness of her face that she had been crying again and he wanted nothing more than to pull her closer in comfort but the memories of his conversation with Kakashi trickled in. Within a few heartbeats he felt weak once again as he became deadlocked in an existential crisis. If everything he had been taught by his "father" was mere means to sculpt the heartless assassin he now was, who had he been before?

Sakura was also in a state of torment. The boy she had loved for many years had finally returned, yet his inimical upbringing could only convey ill intentions of his forthcoming. She was forced to question the heart warming emotions she felt during the time they spent together as it could all have been a ruse to lower her guard. Her eyes swelled once more as new tears formed at her emerald ends but she refused to allow them to drop. Clenching her fist she wiped away the wetness from her eyes and stood before the long lost Uchiha.

"Why did you come here?" Sakura demanded, her ethos as princess taking over her sorrow. Sasuke's inability to answer her only infuriated her further.

"What is your connection to the Akatsuki?" She questioned. Sasuke took on the pain of everything that had happened thus far and coped with it the only way he knew how. His once pained face now reverted back to a piercing cold glare. He was once again painfully silent.

"Did they send you here to take the throne?" Sakura ordered, "Or did you come here on your own will?" Still the Uchiha said nothing. In a fit of rage Sakura powerfully grabbed onto the bars of the cell and with tremendous intensity she shouted:

"THEY **SLAUGHTERED** YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY. THEY FORCED YOU TO BE ONE OF THEM. THEY ERASED YOUR PAST AND MADE YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A MURDERER! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU! DON'T YOU WANT REVENGE? DON'T YOU WANT TO BRING HONOR TO THE UCHIHA NAME AND AVENGE YOUR ANCESTORS?"

Sasuke approached the bars of the chamber and with the utmost cruelty responded: "I'm sorry I'm not who you wanted me to be, princess."

Sakura stared back with a colder severity. "You don't even know who **you** are anymore." She departed into the darkness without another word.


	6. In Blood We Are Born

**Chapter 6 | In Blood We Are Born**

"Well Princess Haruno it is now the third and final day of your courtship yet the throne beside you remains empty," King Onoki remarked harshly, "Do you care to explain the reasoning behind this abomination?"

"Yes, sire. The first abomination would be this Summit's expectation that I find a suitable partner to wed within seventy two hours," Sakura answered sharply, "The second is that both suitors who pursued my engagement possessed malevolent intentions and therefore I had no other choice than to be seated at this meeting today without a king."

King Onoki sighed at the princess' vulgarity. "Is there a third abomination you would like to share with this council?" He asked slightly rhetorically.

 _Yeah your hair._ Inner Sakura fumed.

"The third abomination is this council's willed ignorance towards a matter that deserves our utmost attention," The princess announced, "The arrival of the Akatsuki has been confirmed through a second entrance- the resurrection of the sacred Uchiha clan!"

The bewildered members of the assembly broke out in voiced alarm. Each ruling duo had the same startled reaction yet also reserved their own comments. Perhaps the most skeptical of all was King Onoki.

"I'm sure your highness would not make such an accusation without proof!" The King of Iwagakure stammered.

"It is true," Sakura declared, "Kakashi Hatake has confirmed that the boy we have imprisoned in our dungeon is rightful heir due to his possession of the legendary sharingan. He was kidnapped by the Akatsuki during the massacre and reconditioned to be their asset. Because of this he exhibits severe symptoms of post traumatic stress disorder but we have chosen to keep him retained."

Accepting the facts shared King Onoki dared to ask: "Have you been able to retrieve information regarding the Akatsuki through interrogation or other methods?"

The princess shook her head. "He refuses to divulge that intel with us. I highly doubt he'll ever retail whatever he knows about the tribe even if we-"

Sakura's sentence was interrupted by a deafening sound of every window in the room shattering simultaneously. She watched in terror as every king and queen around her collapsed as several cloaked ninjas filled the room. Before she could act a long blade is held in front of her throat with her long rose locks pulled behind her.

"Tell me princess," The wielder of the blade murmured, "Where are you keeping my son?"

Sasuke sat in the corner of his captive room suffering from the memories of his forgotten past. Truthfully he could have escaped from his cell hours prior but the ghosts of his history haunted him. He remembered his real father, a cold hard man, adorned in a traditional sokutai. He distributed most of his attention to the Empire or his older brother Itachi who he could barely remember due to his constant absence from the palace. The memory of Sasuke's mother were far more clearer.

" _Sasuke-kun where have you been?" His mother Mikoto questioned in a flashback Sasuke could feel._

 _Sasuke's cheeks warmed to a bright red. Mikoto smiled knowingly. "Out with your girlfriend again?" She teased._

" _She's not my girlfriend!" Sasuke cried out of embarrassment. Mikoto laughed lightly._

" _Well do you care about her?" She asked._

" _Yes," Sasuke replied._

" _And does she make you happy?"_

" _Yes."_

" _And would you do anything to protect her?"_

" _Yes."_

 _Mikoto beamed warmly. "Then I'll tell you what," She said as she untied a chain behind her neck that contained an obsidian gem, "Give this to her tomorrow. That way she'll know how you feel about her without having to call her your 'girlfriend'". Sasuke's mother entrusted the necklace to him._

 _The slightly confused Uchiha accepted it. "Thank you, okaa-san."_

Sasuke shut his eyes in torment as memories of Sakura flooded his brain. He could see her as a young girl being chased by the group of kids who had threatened to harm her. He could see her radiant smile when she thanked him for defending her and how she continued to smile with every visit he made to the meadow. He could even see the scarlet of her cheeks as she gave him a small daffodil. She was beautiful and warm and loving.

And he had casted her away.

"There you are my son!" Sasuke's father boomed appearing from the shadows, "Geeze, that pink haired bitch really locked you up in a death trap huh? It seems the bars of this cell slowly eat away from your chakra if it reaches a certain level. She's going to pay for that." The large man quickly freed Sasuke from his confinement.

"Come son, the throne awaits us." Sasuke's father grinned. The Uchiha heir stared at him blankly without responding, silently calculating his next move. He ultimately decided not to tell the man he had looked up to for years that he knew the truth.

Back in the grand meeting room Sasuke observed how his leader had taken control over the highly skilled nobility. Each member of the royal assembly was trapped in a genjutsu hold, a trick his "father" was very much accustomed to using on his enemies. The princess remained seated in her throne chair with the blade still angled at her throat yet it was clear she had been bloodied by recent injuries.

"Sir the princess butchered half of our shinobi," One Akatsuki member informed, "But we've given her something that will last long enough for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Sasuke repeated.

"I know what you're thinking son. Why don't we just kill everybody now and get it over with? Well let me give you a quick lesson in politics," Sasuke's father explained, "These fuckers in the fancy chairs wrote the laws of the land in such a way where even a mutiny couldn't bestow a dirty mercenary like ourselves the Emperor title. The only way to transfer sovereignty is through marriage." The man walked over to Sakura and held her chin.

"So I'm sorry my boy," He sighed, "You're going to have to get married to this ugly slut. But don't worry- it won't last long." The room erupted in laughter by the wicked horde of criminals.

"...No." Sasuke declared.

"No?" His father echoed. "You dare go against the wishes of your father?"

"I am not your son," The Uchiha snarled, "And I am not going to murder for you any longer." The now silent Akatsuki members motioned in anger but were stopped by their leader's hand risen in the air.

"So you've learned the truth," The man realized and tightened his grip on Sakura's chin, "Did this girl teach you the history of the Uchiha on one of your little dates?" He mocked.

"I found out on my own," Sasuke asserted, "How you murdered my family and brainwashed me to believe I was one of you low level degenerates!" The man grew solemn.

"You **are** one of us, Sasuke!" The man barked, "You have just as much red on your hands as any of the others in this room, if not more! Your slate is bathed in the blood of all the people you've killed, innocent or not. What do you think you're doing here boy? Do you think by confessing all your sins this group of privileged fucks will forgive you? Praise you? Take you in as I had taken you?"

The man took hold of the long sword that had threatened Sakura's skin. "Come forth my son," He sighed, "AND LET ME REMIND YOU OF YOUR PLACE!"

Sasuke rapidly charged at the villain with his sharingan activated. Pulling out his lightning charged arsenal Sasuke skillfully threw a succession of shuriken and kunai at his opponent, landing few blows despite the man's stationary position. Once in close proximity the two interlocked in hand to hand combat with the other moving his blade with critical precision. Cuts on Sasuke's skin began to appear despite actual contact and in retaliation Sasuke charged his chidori and blindly pierced his enemy.

Yet it was too late. The sword had penetrated through Sasuke's side a mere second before.

"You were right," The man muttered, "You are not my son any longer." Sakura screamed in agony.

"Bitch can you shut the fuc-" The Akatsuki's leader was cut off by one of his members lifeless bodies slamming against the ceiling. Shocked he quickly turned to the princess and froze by the sight of her as black flame-like markings were littered about her skin.

"You guys fucking gave her the Cursed Seal of Heaven?!" The man shouted in terror. He hurriedly pulled the blade out of the fallen Uchiha's side in defense against the jexed Haruno.

"Don't just stand there, help me kill her!" He begged. One by one the remaining Akatsuki members lunged towards the princess and one by one they were brutally murdered by her increasing power. Her skin soon faded to a sickly gray with webbed wings sprouting from her back. Now alone the Akatsuki leader frantically resulted to one last tactic.

"W-w-what you're experiencing is the second level of the seal," The man stuttered, "Nobody has been able to reach it within s-such a short period of time but _you_ have! Your power is greater than anyone I've met, even Sasuke. Join me, princess! You are worthy of becoming my daughter!"

The monstrous Sakura wasted no time in impaling through his heart with a fierce punch.

The genjutsu trance dominating the royal court had been lifted through the execution of its source yet each victim was left immobilized. Their attention turned to the young Haruno who was still in her unsightly form as she slowly made her way to a conscious Sasuke. The cursed princess had exhausted all of her energy and as a result, collapsed beside him. Although half drenched in lost blood Sasuke inched himself closer to his childhood love and managed to wrap his arm around her. Within seconds her skin gained its usual peach pigment and her wings disintegrated, slowly transforming her back into her original appearance.


	7. Hanami Hime

**Chapter 7 | Hanami Hime**

Every soul attended the ceremony that day. The bright sun proudly shined over a cloudless sky above the Konoha Empire. Facing the village on the tallest balcony congregated the nation's highest elite who gazed over the crowd in gratification. Finally, the Emperor spoke:

"Citizens of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, we gather here today to celebrate our victory over the Akatsuki!" The audience rang out in cheers.

"Four weeks ago my wife Hinata fell deathly ill and slipped into a comma where she had visions of the future ahead. Three weeks ago I ventured out of the Land of Fire in pursuit of the meaning behind these visions, not knowing that it would lead me to a group of people who have plotted against the Empire for decades. Four days ago my most trusted and loyal friend Sakura Haruno became your princess and one day ago she defeated the Akatsuki.

"But she wasn't alone. With help from our royal communicator Ino Yamanaka and advisor Kakashi Hatake, Sakura prevented chaos and in her journey she recovered the sole survivor of the Empire prestige- Sasuke Uchiha who, after much consideration, has decided not to take throne. And now without further ado, please help me in thanking our heroes!"

With the conclusion of the Emperor's speech the entire village commenced in a joyous celebration. Each member of the royal party personally expressed their gratitude and congratulated Sakura. Her and her closest friends soon took company in her private quarters.

"Are you sure you don't want the Princess title back, Sakura-chan?" The blonde haired Emperor asked.

"No thanks, Naruto-kun, I'm good with just being your royal medic." Sakura answered cheerfully. Empress Hinata took her hand gingerly.

"You're an amazing caretaker and friend, Sakura-chan," Hinata blessed.

"Yeah unlike Naruto who was pretty much gone for everything," Ino snickered.

"Hey the only reason why I was gone was because of Hinata-chan's visions," Naruto defended, "She's the one who told me to travel all the way to some abandoned cave. Besides Kakashi-sensei advised me to leave too! It wasn't my fault that I missed all the action."

"Oh yeah Kakashi-sensei, what did you learn from Danzo when you revisited Anbu headquarters?" Sakura asked, "Was Sai really following orders or just plain evil?"

"He was following orders," Kakashi revealed, "Apparently Danzo felt if Sai became King then he would be closer to becoming Emperor. He's in the dungeon waiting for further interrogation as we speak."

"I know how that feels like." Sasuke muttered, inspiriting everybody with laughter.

Dusk had soon fallen and most of the village had retired to their homes to spend time with their loved ones. In a similar fashion Sasuke carried a woven basket and a blindfolded Sakura down a winding road as the setting sun blended warm shades of pink and blue into the sky.

"Are we there yet, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Almost," Sasuke answered softly.

Finally reaching their destination, Sasuke set Sakura down on her feet and she could already feel the plush grass beneath her sandals.

"You can take it off now," Sasuke allowed. Tilting the cloth above her eyes Sakura gaped at the sight before her in nostalgic warmth. He had brought her to the meadow where they had first met but it was now surrounded by numerous blooming cherry blossom trees.

"Sasuke-kun it's perfect!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she embraced the Uchiha in a tight hug.

"Are you sure? I was thinking about paying some kids to bully each other so I could stop them and you'd like me more." Sasuke teased. Sakura pinched his nose.

"Not funny Uchiha," Sakura laughed, "And I already like you." Sasuke smiled as he leaned closer to kiss her on the forehead and while he pulled away his eyes traveled from his mother's necklace worn around her neck to a bandage on her shoulder.

"Did it hurt when they removed the seal?" He asked.

"Nope," Sakura answered, "Did it hurt when you got yours removed?"

"No," Sasuke replied. Sakura smirked.

"Is it because you have no weaknesses?" She poked at his bandaged side.

"Not funny Haruno," Sasuke chuckled. The couple peacefully seated themselves in the center of the meadow as the moon reclaimed the sky.

"By the way, is there food in that basket?" Sakura inquired.

"Am I not enough to satisfy you?" Sasuke joked.

"Boy I am a small girl that needs to eat every two hours okay," Sakura snapped playfully. He smiled.

"I actually wanted to give you this," Sasuke said as he reached into the basket and pulled out a small bouquet of daffodils. Captivated Sakura took hold of the plastic sleeve supporting the delicate flowers and without warning began to tear up. Sasuke pulled her closer, the warmth of his body soothing her instantly.

"Since I'm no longer a princess I guess you don't have to marry me anymore," Sakura added, trying to lighten the mood once more.

"Who says I won't?" Sasuke replied, "Besides, I think of you as my princess. And since this is our first picnic under these trees I guess that makes you my 'Hanami-hime'." He observed.

"Boy that is cheesy as hell," Sakura laughed, "...But I like it."

"Good to know princess," Sasuke grinned.

"Call me that one more time and I won't show mercy." Sakura echoed teasingly. Suddenly Sasuke shifted so that his body was raised slightly above hers and parallel to the ground. Sakura's face deepened in red hue as he leaned in closer to her ear.

"As you wish." He whispered before locking her lips in a passionate kiss.

 _My princess._

 **THE END**

(A/N: Thank you guys so so so much for all the support! It's definitely been a long time since I've gotten the chance to sit down and complete a story within days and I was completely overwhelmed with all the positive feedback from this story! :') I am currently in the process of writing a Modern AU Hollywood themed story next with Sasuke and Sakura as competing actors! Thank you again, I love you guys and I'll see you very soon 3 )


End file.
